La Banda
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Korra es la guitarrista de la famosa banda 'Fire Ferrets'. Un día en uno de sus conciertos conoce a Asami Sato, de quien se enamora a primera vista. Pero no todo es felicidad y ambas chicas tendran que pasar por mucho para estar juntas y felices, claro con ayuda de sus amigos ¿Acaso lograran hacerlo? (AU con personajes OC)
1. Fire Ferrets

**Fire Ferrets.**

La banda tocaba su usual música de rock, la multitud aclamaba sus nombres y cantaban con el simpático vocalista. Al final todas las chicas se acercaban a tomarse fotos con "The Fire Ferrets", la mejor banda de la ciudad, las chicas amaban la voz del gran Bolin, enloquecían por Mako, y su físico, ya que para ellas, el joven era el chico atractivo de la banda y además el talentoso bajista, idolatraban también a Kai por su actitud del chico malo en la batería, pero sobretodo se derretían por la guitarrista Korra, ella era rebelde, tenía un cuerpo muy tonificado, era graciosa, tocaba de una forma única, ella era el paquete ideal para todas esas tontas chicas que siempre la acosaban, ella detestaba eso. Pero aun así de vez en cuando algunas cedían a sus encantos y las llevaba a su camerino para tener sexo con ellas, a veces co al mismo tiempo.

Esta era la noche que tanto esperaban, tenían una presentación en el bar de Shady Shin, eran muy solicitados gracias a los audaces movimientos de su manager Varrick, un hombre ingenioso y bueno para los negocios, además era dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de Ciudad Republica, y uno de los negocios que atendían eran el musical, para él esta banda podría despegar por lo que él mismo manejaba los asuntos de esta misma al lado de su esposa y socia Zhu-Li.

En ese momento él veía como hacer el espectáculo más grande de todos y así tener una excusa para lanzar un disco de 'The Fire Ferrets', nada podría fallar si seguía su plan al pie de la letra.

"Muy bien, chicos, pongan ahí el dragón macatronico" Varrick hacia señas con sus manos a los trabajadores quienes ordenaban el escenario de la forma que el sureño les indicaba. Entonces la banda se acercaba, sorprendidos por lo que su manager podía hacer si se lo proponía.

"Varrick ¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?" Preguntaba un confundido Bolin sosteniendo su mentón con su mano.

"Chico, he estado en este negocio el tiempo suficiente para saber lo que hago" Un orgulloso Varrick se señalaba a si mismo con una sonrisa de victoria.

"¿Cuánto tiempo es eso?" Preguntaba curioso Bolin al ver tanta confianza en una sola persona.

"¿Cuándo me volví su manager? ¡Zhu-Li! ¡Has la cosa!"

Zhu-Li apareció con un control remoto y presionaba el botón rojo que se encontraba en el centro del aparato, hubo 2 detonaciones en el escenario y detrás aparecieron 2 posters gigantes, en uno estaban Bolin y Korra, y en el otro Kai y Mako.

"Ahora entiendo porque esa sesión con el fotógrafo" El chico de ojos verdes apuntaba a Varrick en señal de aprobación.

"Esta es su oportunidad de brillar, deben demostrar de lo que están hechos, si todo sale bien tendré la excusa perfecta para sacar un CD y llevarlos más allá de las estrellas, pero hay un problema" El tono de voz de Varrick cambiaba sacando a los demás de su emoción por un breve instante

"¿Qué tipo de problema?" Preguntaba por fin Mako algo confundido por el comentario.

"Shin me puso una condición para poder seguir tocando aquí y ayudarme con mi plan maestro para el éxito"

"¿Qué condición?" Miraban todos aún más confundidos a su representante

"Que nuestra señorita 'Avatar' Korra, maestra de los instrumentos y segunda voz, deje de tener sexo con las fans en su camerino. Shady Shin me contó que el padre de una vino para buscarte y romperte la cara, él tuvo que persuadirlo para que no lo hiciera ofreciéndole un mes de bebidas gratis"

"¿Dices que si tu plan no sale será mi culpa? Yo no obligo a esas chicas a tener relaciones conmigo, ellas lo hacen porque quieren" La guitarrista estaba realmente molesta por esa situación.

"Debes prometer no hacerlo ¿Entendido?" Varrick chocaba su frente con la de Korra y viéndola de forma seria.

"Lo prometo" Korra respondía nerviosa y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

"¡Perfecto! El show debe continuar" Varrick despegaba su frente de la de Korra y caminaba por todos lados para seguir la organización mientras los chicos de la banda lo veían emocionados. Esta era su gran oportunidad.

Esa noche, en alguna otra parte de la ciudad, un grupo de 4 amigas iban en el auto de la mayor de ellas buscando el bar de Shady Shin.

"Opal ¿Estás segura de que esta banda es buena?" Preguntaba Kotatsu, una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises.

"Claro, leí de ellos en internet dicen que son muy buenos y que si todo salía bien en esta presentación, sacarían un disco pronto. Imagina ver a una banda antes de que sean famosos" Opal juntaba sus manos y sus ojos brillaban ante esa idea.

"Espero que no sea como esa banda 'El clan de metal' que nos insististe en ver, y que resultaron ser tus hermanos tocando polca" Jinora decía burlándose de Opal, mientras Kotatsu tapaba su boca con su mano para ocultar su risa.

"Tenía que conseguir gente para ellos, me insistieron mucho con eso ¿Nunca me lo van a perdonar?" Ahora todas reían por el comentario, incluso Opal, realmente disfrutaban este momento entre chicas "Asami ¿Está muy lejos aún?" Cambiaba de tema esta joven señorita

"No, de hecho en menos de 5 minutos llegaremos" Respondía la mayor y más hermosa de las chicas, su nombre era Asami Sato, un nombre que será recordado por todos, eso es seguro.

Al llegar, las 4 chicas bajaron del auto y entraron al bar de Shady Shin, era un lugar reconocido por todos los jóvenes en la ciudad ya que permitía el acceso a personas de cualquier edad, y las mejores bandas tocaban ahí, las chicas vieron a las personas platicando y bebiendo alegremente, cuando notaron que algunos se acercaron al escenario, ellas corrieron para tener una mejor vista de lo que habría ahí, de repente un chico con un chaleco salió, se trataba del vocalista, Bolin.

"¿Quién está listo para el rock?" Llamaba el chico por medio del micrófono.

"¡YEAH!" Era un grito que todos los chicos lanzaron al unisonó.

"Demos la bienvenida a los miembros de la banda, primero, en el bajo, mi hermano mayor, el As rompecorazones, Mako" Mientras Bolin decía esto, un joven con una gorra y chamarra roja salía con un bajo en brazos, además de una cara de seriedad que sin explicación hipnotizaba a todas las damiselas presentes.

"Que chico tan guapo" Kotatsu comentaba mientras sus ojos seguían a Mako por el escenario.

"Ahora el chico adorable y al mismo tiempo el chico malo de la banda, el ladrón del ritmo…y de otras cosas" Susurraba esto último tapando el micrófono el joven vocalista "Kai" Mientras decía esto, un chico con una playera negra y pantalones con tirantes salía con unas baquetas ante el grito de muchas de las chicas más jóvenes que se encontraban en el club.

"Él es más lindo" Decía una sonrojada Jinora.

"A continuación viene a quienes todos ustedes estaban esperando. Nuestra estrella, la guitarrista rebelde y también la más fuerte de todas, la reina del rock, 'Avatar' Korra" Y entonces la sureña salía de tras bambalinas con el cabello suelto, una playera negra, botas de piel y un cigarrillo en la boca. Este último era su sello característico en todos los conciertos o presentaciones en vivo aparecía fumando.

Asami quedó boquiabierta con la chica, era rebelde pero era hermosa, a pesar de su actitud de chica mala. Por su parte al salir Korra vio a Asami directamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar abrir la boca y dejar caer su cigarrillo ante la hermosura de la chica, este era un hecho sin precedentes.

"Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el galán de la banda, o sea yo, su vocalista, Bolin" Sonreía arrogante el muchacho de ojos verdes mientras los demás lo veían serios y levantando una ceja "Es hora del rock, chicos" Y ante esto los presentes levantaron los puños al aire en señal de aprobación.

La banda comenzó a tocar por horas sin parar, todos cantaban con ellos, bailaban slam o se subían al escenario para dejarse caer y que los demás los atrapasen, otros escuchaban mientras bebían sus cervezas, algunos se impresionaban con el espectáculo y con el dragón, además de la música.

Las chicas escuchaban y observaban atentamente a la banda, claro que la música que tocaban era genial, pero parecía que su carisma las había impresionado aún más que su talento, incluso pareciera que se enamoraron de ellos a primera vista. Era hora de terminar el concierto, cuando Varrick se acercó a Bolin y tomando el micrófono comenzando a hablar.

"¿Ese no es Varrick, el gran empresario y socio de tu papá, Asami?" Preguntaba Opal a su amiga señalando al hombre de piel morena.

"Sí, es él. Me pregunto qué hará aquí" Asami conocía muy bien a Varrick, ella sabía que no era el tipo de hombres que atendieran esos eventos a menos que obtuviera algo a cambio.

"¿Les gustó el concierto? Eso espero, yo soy Varrick, el manager de la banda y gracias a ustedes y al gran trabajo de este excepcional grupo de músicos, les anuncio oficialmente la salida del primer disco de 'The Fire Ferrets' el próximo mes ¿Algo que quieras decir Bolin?" Varrick acercaba el micrófono al fornido chico.

"Ah…" Solo podía decir Bolin cuando su representante alejaba el micrófono de su boca rápidamente.

"¡Perfecto! No olviden comprarlo, y próximamente el primer concierto en el estadio de mi acorazado 'Zhu-Li'" Sonreía el empresario de oreja a oreja orgulloso por el nombre de su acorazado.

"¿Nombraste a tu barco como tu esposa?" Preguntaba Bolin rascándose la cabeza intentando entender a Varrick.

"Claro, ambas son maquinas de guerra frías y sin corazón" Varrick respondía mientras Zhu-Li lo miraba sin demostrar enojo.

Al terminar el concierto, la gente se desplego por todo el bar, menos las chicas, que veían a Varrick tomarle fotos a la banda para la posible contraportada del álbum, o tal vez la portada, con Iknik uno nunca sabía que esperar. Asami se acercaba para llamar al hombre tocando su hombro, y con éxito obteniendo su atención.

"¿Señor Varrick?" Preguntaba en voz baja la chica de hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

"¿Quién me llama?" Varrick volteaba para encontrarse con la joven Sato "Pero si es Asami Sato, la hija de Hiroshi ¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Sato?" Sonreía el empresario ante tal visita.

"Vine a ver a la banda con mis amigas" Señalaba Asami a las chicas con las que había ido al club.

"¿En serio? ¿No les molestaría hacerme un favor?" Acariciaba su mentón Varrick y sonriendo de forma malvada.

"¿Cuál?" Una confundida Asami preguntaba con miedo a lo que le pediría, conocía a este hombre de mucho tiempo y sabía lo excéntrico que podía llegar a ser.

"¿Podrían subir al escenario, ponerse junto alguno de los chicos y permitirme tomarles unas fotos con ellos? Es para la propaganda"

"Pues si a las chicas no les molesta" Había alegría en el tono de voz de Asami que inmediatamente llamó la atención de Varrick, pero ya averiguaría después que pasaba ahí.

"Claro que no" Respondían las 3 jovencitas al unisonó.

"Perfecto, entonces suban" El sureño señalaba las escaleras y con una reverencia las invitaba a subir a la plataforma.

Las chicas subieron y se pararon frente a los miembros de la banda para presentarse formalmente.

"Hola soy Kotatsu, mucho gusto" La joven saludaba a Mako muy contenta.

"Hola, soy Mako" El joven era muy serio con su forma de responder, pero lo hacía con una sincera sonrisa que derretía a la chica.

"Yo soy Jinora, eres muy lindo" Decía Jinora sonrojada.

"Kai, gracias, Jinora. Tú también eres muy linda" Regresaba el cumplido Kai igual de sonrojado.

"Mi nombre es Opal ¿Y tú eres?" Se acercaba la joven de cabello corto al vocalista mirándolo con mucha curiosidad.

"Bolin, mucho gusto" Le respondía Bolin sonriendo como un tonto a Opal.

Korra estaba afinando su guitarra mientras se sentaba sobre una de las bocinas más grandes, cuando Asami se acercó a ella.

"Hola" Asami se acercaba con cuidado y sonriendo.

"Hola" Korra respondía el saludo sin mirar a quien le hablaba. Pero al voltear soltó su guitarra y su rostro se puso de un color rojo que se notaba a kilómetros "Mucho gusto, soy Korra, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿No? ¿Tú eres?" Sonaba muy nerviosa la joven guitarrista y estirando su mano para saludar.

"Asami Sato, mucho gusto, Korra" Asami tomaba la mano de la sureña, para después arrojar su cabello hacia atrás, esto hizo que Korra sonriera tontamente, pero al recordar el apellido salía de su trance.

"Un momento ¿Sato? ¿De los Sato de Industrias Futuro?" Preguntaba Korra sorprendida.

"Mi padre es el fundador y CEO, y yo soy su hija. Así que adivinaste" Respondía Asami tranquilamente poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cintura.

"Eso debe ser genial, todo lo que uso en casa es de Industrias Futuro, incluso la guitarra que tengo en casa fue hecha por su empresa, aquí Varrick me obliga a usar una de su compañía, pero prefiero las que fabrica Industrias Futuro, suenan hermoso" Korra sonaba realmente sincera, no como si quisiera impresionar a Asami o algo así, tenía una mirada de alegría que nunca nadie había visto, y Asami parecía corresponder esa mirada y la sonrisa de Korra.

Realmente acababa de conocer a una persona autentica.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-Este fic lo escribí en diciembre del año pasado, pero no había tenido chance de publicarlo hasta el día de hoy. Ojala les guste

-Acepto dudas, quejas, sugerencias

-Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este AU.


	2. La Cena

**La cena.**

"Es hora de la foto, pónganse en su lugar" Ordenaba Varrick mientras las chicas posaban junto a la banda, al escuchar el click de la cámara todos se movieron felices por haber terminado "La mejor foto del mundo, muchas gracias, chicas. Como agradecimiento por su ayuda las invitaremos a una cena con 'Fire Ferrets' esta noche ¿Qué les parece?" El sureño abrazaba a Asami del hombro, y sonriendo en señal de triunfo.

"¿Esto es pura propaganda, no es así Varrick?" Mako se acercaba susurrando al oído de Varrick, el joven sonaba bastante molesto por las acciones de su representante.

"Claro, chico" Mako estaba a punto reclamarle cuando Varrick lo detuvo con su mano, sorprendiendo al joven "Pero también quiero agradecerle a las chicas su ayuda ¿Qué dicen, chicas?" Aunque no lo creyera Varrick sonaba realmente sincero con todo esto.

"Nos parece bien" Las 4 chicas respondían sonriendo de alegría y con bastante emoción.

"¿Qué tal ustedes?" Preguntaba Varrick a la banda.

Los miembros de Fire Ferrets se juntaban en un pequeño grupo y de vez en cuando volteaban a ver a Varrick y a las chicas. Al poco tiempo Bolin se separaba y comenzaba a hablar.

"Como líder de la banda hablo por todos al decir que no hay problema" Bolin le sonreía sinceramente al sureño.

"¡Perfecto! Iremos al restaurant más fino de la ciudad" Varrick sacaba su celular para hacer la reservación.

"¿Iremos a los fideos de Narook?" Preguntaba un emocionado Bolin "Korra y yo amamos ese lugar" El joven abrazaba a su amiga del hombro mientras ambos sonreían de lado.

"¡Claro que no, chico! ¡Iremos a Kwong's!" El empresario hacia una cara sería mientras marcaba al restaurant para terminar de hacer las reservaciones.

"Eso sí es lujo. Imagina toda la comida, Mako. Comida de lujo, me pregunto si habrá fideos" El vocalista comenzaba a dar saltos como si de un niño con un juguete nuevo se tratase.

"No creo, hermano, es un lugar muy elegante" Mako tomaba a su hermano del hombro y le sonreía con mucho cariño, haciendo que su fan Kotatsu se sonrojara.

"Ya está, pero debemos partir de inmediato. Iremos en la limosina 'Zhu-Li'"

"Un momento ¿Nombraste a tu limosina como a tu esposa también?" Preguntaba Korra esta vez confundida por la devoción que el hombre le tenía a su esposa.

"Claro, ambas son elegantes y de buen gusto" Zhu-Li e Iknik se daban un beso por esta demostración de amor que hacía vomitar siempre a los miembros de la banda.

"Si, como sea. Yo vine en mi moto, no la puedo dejar aquí" Reclamaba una molesta Korra.

"Y nosotras en mi auto" Ahora reclamaba Asami al socio de su padre.

"En ese caso… ¡Zhu-Li! ¡Has la cosa!"

Zhu-Li apareció detrás de las chicas seguida de 2 hombres de gran tamaño vestido de negro con lentes oscuros.

"Caballeros, escolten a estas señoritas a la limosina" Zhu-Li apuntaba a Korra y Asami, quienes tenían cara de preocupación cuando ambos hombres las tomaron de los hombros. Los hombres las cargaron hasta el estacionamiento mientras los demás subían a la limosina con miedo a que les hicieran lo mismo, ahí ya se encontraba Varrick tomando vino.

"¡Maldita seas mil veces, Varrick!" Decía una furiosa Korra "Me las pagaras" Amenazaba la guitarrista a su manager, usando solo sus puños

"Tranquila, Korra, tenía que hacerlo o no vendrían con nosotros" Varrick respondía sin mirar a la joven mientras se miraba en un espejo tratando de arreglar su bigote.

"¿Pero que pasara con mi auto?" Preguntaba preocupada Asami.

"Asami, no hay problema. Mientras esos adorables hombres las escoltaban, Zhu-Li llamó a una grúa y llevaran el auto y la moto al restaurant" Un triunfante representante respondía.

"Está bien, gracias, supongo" Asami parecía confundida, mientras una Korra molesta miraba a Varrick de forma amenazadora.

"Relájate, Korra, ya sabes cómo es Varrick, no te molestes con él, piensa que comeremos algo delicioso y pasaras un rato con tus amigos" Bolin apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga para ayudarla a bajar su enojo.

"Gracias, Bo, tú siempre sabes que decir" Respondía Korra a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa.

La limosina se dirigía al restaurant, mientras las chicas no se animaban a hablar con los chicos de la banda quienes estaban serios, excepto Korra y Bolin, ellos 2 llevaban mucho rato jugando 'Adivina el objeto'.

"Yo veo un objeto de color rojo" Decía Bolin mirando a la botella de vino que estaba junto a Varrick.

"¿Un auto?" Korra respondía mientras tomaba su barbilla con su mano.

"MMM, perdiste, era la botella que tiene Varrick a su lado" Bolin le daba un golpecito a Korra en el hombro a lo que ella respondió riendo.

"¿Podrían dejar de jugar esos tontos juegos de niños?" Mako sonaba realmente molesto con la actitud de los 2 jóvenes que estaban frente a él.

"Mako, no seas amargado, apenas somos unos jovencitos, podemos jugar esto sin problemas" Bolin trataba de calmar a su hermano mayor, pero sin éxito.

"¿Jovencitos? Tienen 21 años, eran estudiantes de ingeniería mecánica antes de formar la banda, no están para esos juegos ya" Mako no podía calmarse, siempre era un joven tan serio y maduro que este tipo de situaciones lo sacaban de sus casillas.

"Un momento ¿Estudiaron una ingeniería?" Preguntaba Opal sorprendida.

"Sí, pero la dejamos a media cuando nos decidimos a formar la banda. Korra y yo éramos malos en esa carrera, así que la idea nos cayó como anillo al dedo" Bolin abrazaba a su amiga del hombro y ambos sonreían cínicamente lo que molestaba mucho a Mako y hacía reír a Kai.

"¿Podrían dejar de pelear? Llegamos a nuestro destino" Decía seriamente Zhu-Li.

"Sí, lo sentimos mucho, señorita Moon" Decía Mako apenado.

Todos bajaron y vieron el edificio que era elegante y grande, lleno de luces y estatuas muy hermosas en el jardín.

"¿Seguro que no nos dirán nada?" Preguntaba Kai sorprendido por el lugar.

"Vienen conmigo no deben preocuparse" Varrick y Zhu-Li entraban al restaurant mientras él respondía a la pregunta.

"No lo sé, Bolin. Tengo el presentimiento de que sobresaldremos en este lugar" Kai se acercaba a su superior comentándole su preocupación.

"Tranquilos, no pasara nada, al principio tal vez nos verán mal, pero después aprenderán a vivir con ello" Asami sonreía para calmar a los demás.

"Hablas como si vinieras seguido aquí" Decía Mako confundido por el comentario de la chica.

"He venido un par de veces con papá por negocios y otro par con las chicas por ocio" Asami lanzaba su cabello hacia atrás al decir esto haciendo que los chicos de la banda se sonrojaran, incluida Korra.

"Si tú lo dices, entraremos entonces" Decía una aun apenada Korra "Guíennos, señorita Sato"

"Sera un placer, vamos" Asami caminaba en frente del grupo para ayudarlos en este pequeño paseo gastronómico.

Los chicos caminaban detrás de ellas, al entrar vieron a Varrick hablando con un hombre bastante elegante en la puerta.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Yuan nos llevara a nuestro lugar" El empresario sonreía.

"¿Ese sujeto se llama Yuan?" Preguntaba Bolin señalando al hombre de antes evitando reírse por esto.

"Claro que no, chico, pero con tantos yuanes como los que yo tengo ese tipo es capaz de cambiarse el nombre por ese ¿No es así?"

"Está en lo cierto señor Varrick" El joven cambiaba de expresión al ver a uno de los presentes "¡Oh! Pero si es la señorita Sato. Un gusto tenerla por aquí ¿Viene con el señor Varrick y estas mm peculiares personas?"

"Así es, espero no sea una molestia" Sonreía con amabilidad la hija del empresario Sato.

"Ninguna, señorita Sato, será un placer para mi atenderlos. Síganme a su mesa por favor" Comenzaba a caminar el mesero para llevarlos a donde irían todos a comer esa noche.

Todos seguían al mesero y con cada paso la gente en el restaurant los veía y los señalaba, pero para su suerte iban con Asami que saludaba a los presentes para tranquilizarlos un poco.

"Asami es tan…perfecta" Decía Bolin sorprendido, mientras esto pasaba observaba a su amiga que con la mirada seguía a Asami, entonces él se acercaba con una sonrisa maquiavélica "Y a ti te gusta ¿No es así?"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Asami? ¿Gustarme? No, ¿Qué cosas dices?" Las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaba, pero ella volteaba hacia otro lado para que su amigo no la viera o nunca la dejaría de molestar.

"Korra, te conozco de hace años, soy tu mejor amigo ¿No? Ten la confianza de decirme si es así" La sonrisa de Bolin era algo a la que la chica nunca se negaba.

"Está bien, tienes razón, no sé qué pasa conmigo, desde que la vi mi corazón no deja de latir como loco, pero no entiendo, tú sabes que no creo en el amor a primera vista desde lo que pasó con Mako"

"Lo de mi hermano y tú no iba a funcionar de todas formas, su relación se veía muy forzada, pero eso no quiere decir que esto sea igual, aparte creo que tú causaste alguna sensación en ella" Parecía confiado el chico de ojos verdes.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Preguntaba confundida su amiga de ojos azules.

"Cuando estábamos en el concierto, ella no quitaba los ojos de ti"

"Tal vez es como el resto de las chicas y solo se dejo llevar por como tocó la guitarra" La sureña no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones sobre esta situación.

"No creo, ella no se ve que sea como esas tontas chicas de 16 años que vienen a que tengas sexo con ellas" El bonachón comentaba, cuando una idea hacia que su rostro se iluminara de emoción "Tengo una idea ganadora de un millón de yuanes, descubrámoslo hoy, durante la cena" El vocalista parecía realmente animado con la idea de ayudar a Korra.

"No lo sé, Bolin, temo por lo que pueda descubrir" Korra estaba deprimida por esta idea, pero entonces Bolin la abrazó de esa forma que solo él podía y hacia que Korra sonriera tan brillantemente.

"Gracias, Bolin, eres uno en un millón" Respondía su amiga mientras ella y Bolin iban tomados del brazo como un par de novios.

Al llegar a su lugar los 2 se sentaban juntos pero pasó algo que nadie esperaba, Asami se sentó junto a Korra haciendo que esta última se pusiera nerviosa.

"Muy bien, chicas, pueden preguntarle a los miembros esta hermosa banda lo que quieran, sin pena" Invitaba Varrick a sus acompañantes a tomar esa confianza.

"¿Sin pena?" Opal estaba sorprendida pero animada por esta oportunidad "Yo tengo una. Hace unos momentos vi a Bolin y Korra muy amistosos ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?" La chica esperaba un 'No' como respuesta, mientras ambos jóvenes se sonrojaban y luego comenzaban a reír.

"Pues a mí me gustaba mucho Korra cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, pero a ella le gustaba el chico más genial que conozco, mi hermano mayor, Mako"

"Yo sin saberlo rompí el corazón de Bolin cuando bese a Mako enfrente de él" Decía Korra sonrojada a más no poder, y sonrojando a Mako en el proceso "Pero aun así Bolin y yo seguimos siendo los mejores amigos de todos y él es a quien más confianza le tengo en este mundo, claro aparte de Naga, mi perro-oso polar mascota" Sonreían ambos ante la respuesta.

"¿Entonces Mako y tú son novios?" Preguntaba Opal ya más animada por la respuesta de Bolin y Korra.

"No, lo nuestro no funcionó así que solo somos amigos" Mako respondía serio. Korra creyó escuchar un pequeño suspiro de alivio salir de los labios de Asami al escuchar la respuesta del bajista, pero podría haber sido su imaginación, una chica como Asami no se interesaría en tener con Korra, lo que esta última alguna vez tuvo con Mako.

"¿Entonces todos son solteros?" Preguntaba de nuevo Opal.

"Sí" Se escuchaba la respuesta de los 4 al unisonó, a lo que las chicas parecieron responder con una sonrisa.

"¿Y no les gusta nadie en estos momentos?" Esta vez era Jinora quien preguntaba mirando a Kai.

"Pues por ahora no" Respondía fríamente Mako "La banda y mi trabajo no me permiten pensar en el amor"

"¿Tienes otro trabajo?" Preguntaba Kotatsu mirando a Mako con ojos de enamorada.

"Soy policía de Ciudad Republica, trabajo bajo las órdenes de la oficial Lin Bei Fong" Mako parecía realmente orgulloso al decir ese nombre.

"¿Conoces a mi tía Lin?" Preguntaba emocionada Opal de enterarse de esto.

"¿Tu tía?" Bolin parecía sorprendido por el comentario.

"Sí, mi mamá es media hermana de la jefa Bei Fong"

"¿Eso significa que eres nieta de Toph Bei Fong?" Los ojos del Bolin brillaban ante esta idea.

"Así es ¿Por qué?" Opal no entendía porque de la pregunta.

"¡Ella es mi heroína! ¡Ella atrapo a tantos chicos malos en su juventud! Cuando era niño mi papá me contaba todas sus historias" Un emocionado chico de ojos verdes comenzaba a recordar todas esas historias que escuchaba en su infancia.

"¿Y sus padres a que se dedican? Ya que sacamos el tema" Le preguntaba Opal a Bolin y Mako, pero los jóvenes miraron a la mesa con tristeza, incluida Korra que sabía muy bien la situación de los hermanos.

"Mamá y papá fueron asesinados cuando nosotros éramos muy pequeños" Respondía Mako para evitar que su hermano comenzara a llorar por el recuerdo.

"Lamento mucho eso, entonces ¿Korra? ¿Kai? ¿Bolin? ¿Ustedes a que se dedican?" Opal trataba de cambiar el tema después de sentir que había hecho algo realmente terrible.

"Yo estudio en la preparatoria de Ciudad Republica" Respondía Kai.

"¿En serio? Nunca te he visto" Jinora se sorprendía pero se acercaba a Kai para escuchar más.

"Pues yo a ti si te he visto un par de veces, eres Jinora la hija del concejal Tenzin y nieta del antiguo concejal Aang" Kai le sonreía a Jinora en un intento de coquetearle.

"¿Dijiste Tenzin?" Preguntaba Korra sorprendida "¿Eres hija de Tenzin?"

"Sí ¿Pasa algo?" Jinora no parecía entender lo que pasaba

"Tenzin es amigo de mi familia, es como un tío para mí" Korra sonreía, ella realmente quería a Tenzin como a un segundo padre.

"No lo sabía, espera ahora que recuerdo alguna vez escuche a papá y mamá mencionar tu nombre, pero no creí que fueras tú. Aunque pensándolo bien 'Korra' no es un nombre común" Jinora sonreía de una forma diferente a la usual, más alegre, como si acabara de conocer a un familiar agradable y lejano.

"¿Cómo está Pema?" La sureña preguntaba a su joven nueva amiga

"Muy bien, gracias. Pero ¿de dónde conoce mi papá a tu familia?" La más joven realmente estaba curiosa por este hecho.

"Es amigo de mi papá de toda la vida" Decía Korra evitando decir más.

"Korra es como una princesa" Bolin se entrometía señalando a su amiga.

"¿Princesa?" Las chicas parecían sorprendidas por este comentario, Korra no parecía una princesa, al menos no una muy usual.

"Sí, su papá es líder de la tribu del sur" Reía Bolin mientras Korra lo tomaba de la cara y comenzaban a pelear.

"No les digas, Bolin" Decía Korra mientras ella y su amigo peleaban.

"¿Qué tiene? No es malo" Bolin abrazaba a su amiga para evitar la pelea, Korra no podía seguir peleando cuando él la abrazaba así y respondía el abrazo recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bolin.

"¿Y por qué si eres una princesa estas en la banda?" La curiosidad Opal le ganaba, no era algo muy lógico, las princesas tendían a ser refinadas todo el tiempo, algo que obviamente Korra no era.

"Quería auto descubrirme, quiero vivir la vida al máximo y conocer el mundo. Papá y mamá no tienen problema con ello, aparte voy seguido a visitarlos y les mando cartas y fotos sobre mi vida aquí. Tengo viviendo en esta ciudad desde los 15 años, entre a estudiar la preparatoria publica y así conocí a Bolin y Mako" Korra continuaba abrazando a su amigo mientras respondía la pregunta.

"¿Y cómo conocieron a Kai?" Preguntaba Jinora queriendo saber más de Kai.

"Eso lo responderé yo mismo. Yo era un huérfano del reino Tierra, y tendía a robarles a las personas. Un día le robe al señor Varrick, y me atraparon, entonces él vio algo en mí, un talento y decidió adoptarme y criarme. Tiempo después iba caminando por la calle cuando vi un letrero de unos chicos que buscaban un baterista para una banda y al llegar vi a Bolin, Mako y Korra practicando, hice el casting y desde entonces forme parte de este singular grupo musical. Tengo talento para esto ya que Varrick me hizo tomar clases de música para dejar la vida de ladrón" Kai sonreía intentando impresionar a la joven Jinora

"Tu historia es interesante" Jinora no quitaba su mirada de Kai.

El mesero se acercaba con cartas para todos, cuando tomaron estas y comenzaron a ver, todos parecían entender que quería excepto los chicos de la banda.

"Psss Mako, no sé qué pedir, no sabía que muchas de estas cosas se pudieran comer" Le susurraba Bolin a su hermano mayor.

"Te entiendo, hermanito, esto es muy diferente a lo que solemos comer a diario"

"Yo puedo ayudarlos. Les puedo recomendar que pedir o pedir por ustedes y ver que tal" La joven Sato se ofrecía en ayudar a sus nuevos amigos con su comida.

"Honestamente no habría gran diferencia si pides por nosotros" Korra sonreía a la hermosa señorita que ofrecía con amabilidad su ayuda "No entendemos ni sabemos que es esto, pero confiamos en ti"

"Tomare eso como un halago, su majestad" Decía Asami soltando una pequeña risa, mientras Korra veía con ojos amenazadores a Bolin, a lo que este respondía sonrojándose.

El mesero volvió y tomo las ordenes de todos y se retiraba con las cartas. Todos siguieron contando anécdotas, los chicos de sus viajes y las chicas de la escuela o sus salidas de paseo. Hasta que el mesero volvió con los platos y un poco de vino para las personas en la mesa. Retirándose luego de esto.

"Carne, que rico" Comentaba Bolin casi babeando sobre su comida "Es la primera vez que como carne así de jugosa"

"Lo mío es pescado, y se ve delicioso" Respondía Mako sonriendo.

"Mariscos por acá" Korra señalaba la deliciosa comida en su plato y le agradecía a Asami con la mirada haciendo que esta última se sonrojara.

Todos comenzaron a comer, Bolin, Mako y Korra empezaron a llorar por el delicioso sabor de la comida. En toda su vida nunca habían comido algo tan delicioso. Bolin y Mako fueron huérfanos desde pequeños por lo que debían alimentarse de lo que encontraran, y Korra a pesar de ser hija del líder de la tribu del sur, cuando era pequeña era solo hija de Tonraq, un hombre humilde del sur que no tenía el poder que actualmente poseía.

"¡Estuvo delicioso!" Decían los 3 al unisonó mientras los demás los veían sorprendidos de lo rápido que comieron. Ellos aun seguían comiendo y de forma elegante, Asami comenzó a reír por lo que acaba de ver, haciendo que los 3 se sonrojaran en diferentes tonos de rojo que nadie sabía que podía tener un rostro.

"Lo sentimos" Se disculpaban los 3 realmente apenados por sus modales.

"No se preocupen, es que en todos mis años de venir aquí nunca me había divertido, todos aquí son unos estirados" La joven Sato trataba de calmarlos, y lo hacía con sinceridad.

Mientras todos los demás terminaban con su comida, Bolin, Mako y Korra salían al jardín a platicar después del momento vergonzoso que acaban de pasar.

"Siento que somos unos tontos" Bolin estaba triste y con lágrimas en sus ojos al decir esto.

"Tranquilo, hermanito. Estas cosas pasan, nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a esto, vivimos tanto tiempo en la calle que no es algo común en nosotros"

"Sí, Bo, tranquilo, pero supongo que no podremos venir aquí de nuevo" Korra estaba sería, como nunca en su vida, y haciéndole una seña obscena al edificio, pero sin notar que los demás salían en ese momento "¡QUE SE JODA ESTE LUGAR DE MIERDA!" Gritaba mientras hacía la seña que Varrick y los demás vieron, pero por su parte Mako y Bolin reían con lo que Korra hacía.

"¡Oye, chica! ¡Calmada!" Varrick se acercaba a la guitarrista sin que ella lo notara.

"¿A qué hora salieron?" Korra estaba aterrada al ver a su manager acercase tan molesto.

"Mientras tú hacías tu espectáculo aquí afuera" Un furioso Varrick le respondía con seriedad en su voz.

"Perdóname, Varrick, es solo que Bolin estaba triste y yo quería animarlo" Korra miraba a su amigo que ahora reía "Y creo que funcionó" Sonreía ahora la sureña, no le importaba recibir regaños a cambio de ayudar a un ser querido.

"HAHAHA, eres única, chica" Reía el hombre por el comentario de Korra "Es hora de irnos ¿Mako quieres que te dejemos en la estación de policía?"

"Si no es una molestia"

"En lo absoluto. Lo que sea por mis chicos" Sonreía el empresario a su bajista.

"Bolin y yo nos iremos en mi motocicleta" Decía Korra mientras Bolin ponía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Korra y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

"Yo llevare a las chicas a casa, podría darte un aventón para que no desvíes a Korra en camino a su casa" Le decía Asami amablemente a Bolin, sorprendiendo a los 2 chicos.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntaba Korra confundida mientras miraba a su amigo "Bolin y yo vivimos juntos, de hecho Mako, Bolin y yo vivimos juntos, solo que el señor policía se está quedando a dormir en la estación últimamente" Korra comentaba muy tranquila, no le molestaba admitir que vivía con 2 chicos.

"Sí, él dice que 'necesita concentrase en el trabajo'" Bolin imitaba el gesto serio de su hermano y levantando su cabello para que quedara igual al de Mako, haciendo que Korra comenzara a reír y Mako se enojara como siempre.

"Bolin y yo nos adelantamos, los veremos mañana, un placer conocerlas chicas, un placer conocerte en especial a ti, Asami" Decía Korra mirando tontamente a Asami, mientras esta última se sonrojaba.

"Eso. Chicas, espero que vengan más seguidos, ustedes son la onda. Asistan a los conciertos más seguidos para divertirnos otro rato, tal vez la próxima vez las llevemos a los fideos de Narook, tomemos unas cervezas, menos Kai y Jinora porque son menores" Bolin sonreía ante la idea de ver a sus nuevas amigas. Kai y Jinora rieron ante el ultimo comentario del simpático muchacho "Pasen un rato a nuestro departamento y platiquemos cuando vengan de nuevo… ¡ESO ES! ¡Reunámonos este sábado estamos libres! ¿Qué tal?" Un emocionado Bolin comenzaba a pensar en lo que podrían hacer.

"Nos parece perfecto" Respondían las chicas emocionadas.

"Perfecto, entonces el sábado, es hora de irnos, capitana von Drama" Bolin siempre decía eso para molestar a Korra mientras ella le daba una mirada fría, de esas fulminantes que solo Mako tenía y a veces ella; para que luego ambos caminaran a la moto de la sureña.

"Que tengan una buena noche" Se despedía Asami a lo lejos.

Korra y Bolin corrieron y se subieron a la motocicleta, que iba a alta velocidad desapareciendo de la vista de todos.


	3. La Familia Sato

**La Familia Sato.**

El celular de Bolin sonaba sobre la mesa de la sala, una mano salía de debajo de dicho mueble y tomaba el aparato para contestar.

"¿Bueno?" Contestaba la voz somnolienta de Bolin.

"¿Chico, donde están Korra y tú?" Preguntaba la voz de quien parecía ser Varrick del otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Varrick? ¿Por qué hablas tan temprano? Y estamos en casa" Bolin se sentaba en el piso recargado al sofá mientras un montón de latas sonaban a su alrededor.

"Son las 12 ya deberían estar aquí para la grabación de CD, se los dije antes de tomar las fotos ayer ¿Recuerdas?" El joven de cabello negro trataba de recordar, cambiando su expresión ante el recuerdo de lo que Varrick les dijo.

"Creo tener un vago recuerdo de eso" Un preocupado Bolin respondía.

"En ese caso ¡Vengan corriendo!" Gritaba el sureño haciendo que Bolin separara la bocina de su oído.

"Está bien, iremos de inmediato, tranquilo. Gruñón" Bolin colgaba el celular y volteaba hacia el sofá donde estaba Korra dormida babeando y con latas de cerveza sobre todo su cuerpo.

La noche anterior cuando volvieron del restaurant ella y Bolin y tomaron todas las cervezas que había en el refrigerador, incluso compraron más, mientras celebraban que por fin grabarían un CD y platicaban otros temas de interés.

 **-La noche anterior-**

"¿Y entonces que harás con el asunto de Asami? " Preguntaba un ya algo ebrio Bolin con las mejillas rojas por el alcohol en su sangre.

"No sé, viejo. La verdad me gusta mucho y admito que es bonita" Respondía una igualmente ebria Korra.

"No solo es bonita y educada, es sexy ¿Viste ese trasero?" El muchacho de ojos verdes sonreía ante ese recuerdo.

"¿Verlo? No lo pude sacar de mi cabeza. Toda la noche me imagine a Asami desnuda sobre mi cama y bajo mis sabanas mientras yo tocaba ese firme y hermoso trasero" Korra chocaba los 5 con su amigo.

"Pero a ti no te gana solo la lujuria con ella, tú pareces querer algo serio con ella, y si somos honestos ella parece corresponderte ¿Te digo algo?" Bolin se acercaba a Korra en señal de querer contarle un secreto.

"¿Qué sucede, viejo?" La sureña parecía realmente confundida y esperando lo que Bolin le fuera a decir.

"Cuando íbamos corriendo hacia la motocicleta yo la vi hipnotizada con tu espalda y tus brazos" Decía Bolin tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

"Pero no sé, viejo, y ¿Si solo es tu imaginación?" Korra sonaba deprimida tomándose una lata de golpe.

"Confía en mi" El joven de cabello negro le lanzaba otra lata a Korra.

"Tú le gustas a Opal" La guitarrista cambiaba a un tema más interesante para su amigo.

"Y ella me gusta también, pero quiero conocerla más, ya sabes profundizar, si sabes de lo que hablo" Decía Bolin sonriendo perversamente y levantando una ceja.

"Eres un cerdo" Korra le daba un golpe a su amigo en la cara con una lata por el comentario que había hecho "¡Por la banda y el CD!"

Ambos chicos levantaban sus latas y brindaban. Al poco tiempo ambos se quedaron dormidos.

 **-Actualmente-**

"Korra, despierta" Bolin movía a su amiga con cuidado. Ella a veces podía ponerse violenta si era despertada de forma brusca, el muchacho lo vivió un par de veces que ella casi le rompe la nariz.

"¿Bolin? ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntaba Korra despertando.

"Varrick llamó. Tenemos que ir al estudio.

"¿Estudio?" Preguntaba la chica antes de ceder al sueño de nuevo.

"No me haces esto fácil ¿Sabes?" Bolin tomaba a su amiga y la ponía sobre sus hombros, como Bolin no sabía conducir la moto de Korra, ni tenía automóvil, comenzó a correr con la chica en sus hombros.

Mientras tanto en el estudio…

Varrick hablaba con un hombre mayor, de barba y cabello blanco, delgado y con lentes, que estaba de pie junto a nada más y nada menos que Asami.

"Lamento mucho los problemas, Hiroshi" Decía Varrick disculpándose con su socio de negocios.

"No te preocupes, Varrick. Ni Asami ni yo tenemos prisa podemos esperar"

"Me siento mal porque yo los invite a formar parte de la grabación y estos chicos llegando tarde"

"No es nada, Varrick, no te estreses con eso. Asami me habló bien de estos muchachos, no tengo por qué dudar por culpa de un desliz, todos los tenemos" Hiroshi reía para tranquilizar a su socio y mostrarle que no pasaba nada.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, se trataba de Bolin bañado en sudor con Korra dormida en sus hombros.

"Lamento la tardanza" Decía el chico con su último aliento dejándose caer al piso, pero con cuidado de no lastimar a la guitarrista.

"¿Bolin? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntaba Kai preocupado por el muchacho que quería como si de un hermano se tratase.

"Déjame ayudarte" Mako tomaba a Korra en sus brazos.

"¡Bolin! ¿Qué paso?" Preguntaba Varrick entre molesto y preocupado.

"Creo que Korra y yo nos malpasamos de copas en la madrugada y nos quedamos dormidos" Bolin descansaba recostándose en el piso "No la pude despertar y solo ella sabe conducir esa moto del demonio, así que tuve que venir corriendo desde el departamento para no llegar más tarde"

"Bolin, no es por asustarte, hermanito, pero la casa está del otro lado de la ciudad y tú llegaste corriendo en menos de 10 minutos, cosa que ni la moto de Korra haría" Mako estaba realmente sorprendido por la tenacidad de su hermano menor.

"Genial, soy más rápido que una maquina" Reía el hermano menor levantando su puño en señal de triunfo.

"¿Cómo vamos a despertar a Korra?" Preguntaba Asami viendo a quien dormía como roca, si las rocas durmieran, claro está.

"¿Qué tal con un beso de amor verdadero?" Bolin miraba a Asami de forma burlona y provocaba que ella se sonrojara, confundiendo a Hiroshi que veía esa escena.

"Tengo una idea ¡Zhu-Li! ¡Has la cosa!" Gritaba el sureño llamando a su mujer.

Entonces Zhu-Li apareció con una jarra llena de agua fría y la arrojó sobre la cara de Korra, provocando que la chica despertara bruscamente.

"¡El barco se hunde! ¡Mujeres y niños primero!" Korra gritaba asustada "¿Dónde estoy?" Volvía a la realidad la guitarrista

"En los brazos de Mako, que está parado en el estudio de grabación" Le respondía seriamente Zhu-Li.

"¿Mako? ¿Estudio de grabación? ¿De qué hablan?" Korra no lograba entender nada de la situación.

"Trate de despertarte. Hoy teníamos que grabar el disco, pero estábamos tan ebrios que nos quedamos dormidos hasta tarde, Varrick me llamó, pero no despertabas así que te cargue hasta aquí corriendo desde la casa" El chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes se sentaba en el piso viendo a su amiga explicándole la situación de forma resumida.

"¿Tú me cargaste hasta aquí? ¡Bolin eres un demente! Y tú ¡Bájame!" Korra decía realmente furiosa mientras Mako la bajaba. La sureña caminó frente a Bolin, levantando el brazo frente al joven, mientras este se cubría para aguantar el golpe, pero entonces Korra se agachó para abraza a su amigo "Lo siento tanto, Bolin. Varrick, no culpes a Bolin de nada, yo tuve la culpa de todo, si a alguien debes castigar es a mí" La guitarrista se levantaba para hablar con Varrick.

"Me alegra que aceptes tu responsabilidad, chica, pero no solo me debes una disculpa a mí, se la debes a mis invitados"

"¿Invitados?" Korra miraba sin entender eso último.

"Así es, Korra, te presento a Hiroshi Sato, y recuerdas a Asami ¿No?" Varrick se acercaba a los Sato y comenzaba a tomar el hombro de ambos.

"¿Asami? ¿Hiroshi? Korra estaba nerviosa al punto de que la mitad de su rostro se puso azul "Perdonen todo esto, no era mi intención hacerlos perder su tiempo y haber quedado mal, y no culpen a Bolin por nada, él es muy responsable, y yo soy una mala influencia para él y los demás" Tartamudeaba la morena mientras se ponía de rodillas y pedía disculpas. Todos la veían sorprendidos, en su vida Korra hubiera hecho eso, ni siquiera por su mejor amigo.

"Interesante señorita tenemos aquí, ponte de pie, por favor" Al decir esto el hombre ayudaba a Korra a levantarse "Asami me contó de ti, dijo que eras una jovencita dura pero de buen corazón y según veo no se equivocaba, a pesar de pedir disculpas estas molesta contigo misma por lo que hiciste, eso es algo que respeto mucho, Korra, y con gusto Asami y yo ayudaremos a Varrick y a 'Fire Ferrets' a grabar un disco" Comentaba Hiroshi mientras Asami le daba un abrazo y luego Varrick otro, haciendo que de la alegría Bolin se levantara y abrazara a Kai y a su hermano mayor alejándolos del piso.

¡Gracias, señor Sato" Korra estrechaba la mano de Hiroshi en señal de agradecimiento, podía ser imprudente, pero sabía en qué momento serlo y este no era uno de ellos.

"La grabación puede esperar a mañana, tú y ese jovencito se ven muy cansados, mejor los invitaremos a comer a nuestra casa"

"Muy amable, señor Sato" Una sincera sonrisa nacía de los labios de Korra, quien de reojo veía a una feliz Asami.

"Dime Hiroshi, Korra. Pareces una chica determinada, me recuerdas a mí en mi juventud, aparte tanta formalidad no es buena"

"Muchas gracias a ti también, Asami" Korra estiraba su mano para estrechar la de Asami en agradecimiento de la misma forma que lo había hecho con el padre de la joven de labios rojos. Cuando Asami tomó la mano de Korra, jaló a esta última y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Korra se sonrojara.

"No hay nada que agradecer, Korra" Decía Asami con una voz coqueta y guiñando un ojo a la joven del sur, mientras caminaba atrás de su padre.

Bolin se acercó corriendo a Korra y le dio un abrazo mientras la cargaba.

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Le gustas!"

Korra y los chicos caminaron detrás de Varrick quien se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la limosina de Hiroshi, pero entonces Mako se detuvo al sonar su celular y contestar mientras los demás subían.

"Varrick, señor Sato, lo siento mucho. La jefa Bei Fon me acaba de llamar hay una emergencia y debo atenderla, espero me pueda disculpar" Mako agachaba la mirada, realmente quería ir a celebrar, pero si por algo lo conocían era por su responsabilidad con la fuerza policial de Ciudad Republica.

"Tranquilo, Mako, el deber es primero" Hiroshi calmaba al joven.

Mako se despedía como policía de todos y le daba un abrazo a su hermano como siempre que podía lo hacía "Bolin, si te sientes mal o necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme e iré en seguida"

"Relájate, Mako, no tengo 7 años, puedo cuidarme solo"

"Lo sé, solo promete que lo harás"

"Lo prometo" El más joven de los hermano hablaba sinceramente.

Mako subía a su Sato Móvil más tranquilo y se dirigía hacia el lado contrario.

"Tu hermano te quiere mucho" Interrumpía el mayor de los Sato el silencio que invadía el ambiente antes.

"Sí, él me ha protegido desde que nuestros padres fueron asesinados, incluso es capaz de dar su propia vida para protegerme, pero no me gusta preocuparlo mucho, aunque con lo de hoy dudo que no se ponga así" Bolin sonreía, él amaba a su hermano mayor, y su hermano lo adoraba.

Hiroshi correspondía la sonrisa, entendía muy bien ese sentimiento. Al estar todos en el vehículo, el CEO de Industrias Futuro le ordenaba a su chofer encender el motor y dirigirse a su hogar. Durante el camino Hiroshi, Varrick y Zhu-Li conversaban de negocios, Bolin y Kai miraban a Korra y Asami, quienes se sonreían y se coqueteaban de forma discreta durante el camino a la mansión Sato. Al llegar todos bajaron impresionados por el tamaño del lugar, era mucho más grande que el restaurant al que habían ido la noche anterior y por supuesto mucho más elegante.

"¿Entramos?" Invitaba Asami a todos con esa sonrisa que denotaba mucha sinceridad.

Los chicos la seguían y veían el jardín, la cochera, la casa en sí, y lo que parecía ser una pista de carreras en el patio trasero. Al ingresar vieron muchas habitaciones y gente corriendo por todos lados, incluso vieron una piscina bajo techo.

"Esto sí es lujo, nosotros con fuerza tenemos esa piscina inflable" Decía Bolin sorprendido.

"Ya no la tenemos, recuerda que la rompí por accidente" Korra comentaba con un gesto de molestia ante el recuerdo. Eso había ocurrido un mes atrás cuando ella quería demostrar que podía saltar con su motocicleta lo que fuera, pero al no tener éxito una llanta golpeó la piscina rompiéndola en miles de pedacitos.

"Por aquí, pasen" Hiroshi abría la puerta de un comedor gigante con una mesa para 100 personas y muchos platillos deliciosos al centro que hicieron que Bolin y Korra babearan.

"Disculpa, Hiroshi ¿Podrías decirme dónde está tu baño?" Preguntaba Korra apenada por preguntar eso.

"Yo te llevo" Decía Asami caminando de forma sexy frente a Korra.

Cuando llegaron al baño Korra se adelantó para sacar todo lo que había en su sistema, su cuerpo ya no resistía más. La joven Sato esperaba afuera con la mirada perdida, cuando escucho que el baño por fin se abría y salía Korra con la playera mojada igual que su cabello.

"¿Qué paso?" ´Preguntaba Asami sorprendida.

"Tu grifo me ha atacado" Contestaba realmente molesta la guitarrista. Asami miró hacia abajo y vio como el bra deportivo de Korra se transparentaba de entre su ropa, Asami no pudo resistir más la tentación y tomó a Korra del brazo para encerrarla en el baño.

"Korra, no puedo resistirlo más, desde que te vi ayer, vas a pensar que estoy loca, pero me enamore de ti, y por los espíritus ese cuerpo tuyo me excita con solo mirarlo. Lamento mucho si esto te incomoda, solo que necesitaba sacarlo. Lo si—"

Pero fue interrumpida por Korra que le daba un apasionado beso en los labios y la cargaba en sus brazos para subirla al lavabo y comenzar a acariciar el cuerpo de Asami, ese hermoso cuerpo que la atraía.

"Asami, no pidas disculpas, yo también desde el primer momento que te vi me enamore de ti, de tu belleza, de tu elegancia, inteligencia y de tu sexy cuerpo" La sureña acariciaba el trasero de Asami mientras decía esto, sacando un leve gemido de los labios de la hija de Hiroshi Sato.

Ambas comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, Korra cargaba a Asami en sus brazos musculosos que Asami comenzaba a acariciar con desesperación.

"Tu espalda y tus brazos me fascinan" Una excitada Asami trataba de hablar, pero la pasión la consumía y no podía hablar mucho sin terminar con su aliento.

Korra comenzaba a desabrochar la blusa de Asami y a bajar la falda de esta misma, acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de la chica de ojos color esmeralda, pero entonces algo las separó, era un golpe en la puerta.

"¿Korra? ¿Sigues ahí? Necesito entrar, la cerveza quiere salir" Era Bolin desesperado por entrar.

"Maldita sea, Bolin. Llega en el momento menos oportuno" Korra comentaba enojada mientras Asami comenzaba a vestirse de nuevo.

Korra abría la puerta, estaba molesta y salió hacia el comedor con un puchero en su labio, y Bolin no podía creer lo que veía, era Asami saliendo acomodando su ropa y su cabello. Bolin comenzaba a sonreír ante la deducción que había sacado y entraba al baño aun con esta sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras tanto Asami alcanzaba a Korra hasta el comedor, quería calmarla, ya que parecía estar furiosa con Bolin.

"Korra, no te enojes con Bolin, él no sabía"

"Tienes razón, pero es que tú me gustas mucho y quería que lo supieras"

"Yo lo sé, no necesitamos tener sexo para que yo lo entienda" La joven Sato sonreía para calmar a Korra, la chica le regresaba la sonrisa en señal de que había entendido.

Al regresar al comedor, Korra y Asami se sentaron juntas y empezaron a actuar de forma natural, pero entonces Bolin regresó del baño y se sentó junto a Korra viéndola de una forma picara.

"¿Y qué les ha parecido esta pequeña reunión?" Preguntaba Hiroshi.

"Muy emocionante" Respondía Korra de forma natural pero con un tono que Asami al escuchar no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Yo diría que llena de sorpresas" Bolin comentaba pícaramente mientras Korra le daba un puntapié en la espinilla a su amigo haciendo que este tratara de gritar de dolor pero conservando aun su sonrisa.

"Excelente, la servidumbre llegara en seguida con las bebidas para comenzar a comer, espero todo sea de su agrado" Invitaba Hiroshi a sus invitados a pasar un momento realmente agradable.

"Lo será, señor Sato, se lo aseguro" Decía Bolin de nuevo para molestar a Korra y Asami, quienes lograban captar los mensajes del chico.

Korra dejaba caer su tenedor al piso a propósito "Que torpe soy. Bolin ¿Me ayudas a buscar mi tenedor?" La sureña jalaba a su amigo bajo la mesa y comenzaba a hablar con él "¿Qué es toda es porquería que estás haciendo allá arriba?" Preguntaba molesta Korra tomando el cuello de la playera de su amigo.

"Asami y tú lo hicieron en el baño, tienes que admitir que yo tenía razón"

"2 cosas, 1: No hicimos nada porque llegaste a interrumpir y, 2: Esta bien, te lo concedo, tuviste la razón. Pero no deberías estar haciendo eso que haces solo para molestarnos"

"Solo quiero que quede claro que yo las voy a apoyar, pero no podía decirlo directamente, tenía que darles indirectas, yo siempre te apoyare"

"Bolin, eres único en tu clase" Sonreía Korra y abrazando a Bolin levemente.

"Continua, me gusta que me halaguen"

Ambos subían y Korra mostraba el tenedor mientras sonreía como si nada.

"Pueden tomar lo que gusten para comer, no se apenen y coman lo que se les antoje" Amablemente señalaba la comida el padre de Asami.

"Esa idea me gusta" Decía Korra de nuevo con ese tono que hacía sonrojar a Asami, mientras levantaba una de sus cejas coquetamente.

Korra y los chicos tomaban comida, pero esta vez con más cuidado que la noche anterior. Korra y Bolin comían carne y tomaban agua, aun seguían mal por la malpasada con las cervezas y no querían arrojarle a su estómago algo que los hiciera estar peor.

"Esta comida es deliciosa, Hiroshi" Una feliz sureña comentaba sonriéndole al mayor.

"Muchas gracias, Korra, me alegra que les guste, ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos en esta casa y podrán comer lo que quieran"

Bolin y Korra se veían con esa mirada perversa que tenían usualmente cuando se iban de juerga. Pasaron horas mientras todos platicaban hasta que vieron la hora, era hora de retirarse, no querían causar más molestias. Hiroshi ofreció a llevarlos, pero afuera estaba la limosina de Varrick que los llevaría a casa.

"Muchas gracias por la invitación, Hiroshi. Espero que mañana puedas ir a la grabación" Decía Varrick sonriente.

"No creo poder acompañarlos, viejo amigo, pero mi hija va a ir por mí"

"Espero verla ahí entonces, señorita Asami"

"Claro que sí, señor Varrick" Le sonreía la hija de Hiroshi a Varrick

Bolin y Korra veían a Asami sonreír y ambos se sonrojaban.

"Ya vi porque te encanta, es lindísima" Bolin estaba babeando por esa sonrisa.

"Lo sé, oye…es mía, a ti te gusta Opal" Decía Korra golpeando el hombro de Bolin, a lo que este respondía comenzando a empujarla mientras ambos jugaban bruscamente junto a la limosina.

"Hiroshi ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" El sureño no parecía muy seguro de preguntarlo, pero la curiosidad lo mataba.

"Dime, Iknik"

"¿Qué te agrada de Korra? Digo a mi me agrada también, pero supongo que en parte es porque ambos somos del sur y somos excéntricos, pero no entiendo tus motivos. Digo es algo violenta y rebelde"

"Es muy peculiar, pero no se ve que sea una mala persona, se ve que quiere mucho a sus amigos. Y Asami me habló bien de ella, estoy seguro en ese caso que…" Pero entonces un ruido hizo que todos miraran a la limosina donde Bolin y Korra veían asustado la rueda, durante su juego usaron tanta fuerza que poncharon uno de los neumáticos.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Un furioso Varrick los miraba a ambos con fuego en sus ojos.

"¡FUE ÉL (ELLA)!" Se escuchaba como ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo señalándose mutuamente con terror en sus rostros tratando de inculparse.

"¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Ahora tenemos que esperar a que el chofer la cambie!" El sureño se acercaba lentamente con la intención de ahorcarlos, a lo que los jóvenes respondieron caminando hacia atrás abrazándose con mucho miedo.

"Es muy tarde para que se vayan ¿No crees? Podrías quedarse esta noche aquí" Sugería el empresario tras los sucesos de unos minutos atrás.

"Espera… ¡¿QUÉ?!" Preguntaban Asami, Varrick, Bolin y Korra al unísono bastante sorprendidos por esta propuesta.

"Sería muy peligroso que se fueran así, y le dije al chofer que fuera a dormir por hoy. No quisiera ir a despertarlo. Es un hecho se quedaran aquí" Hiroshi parecía feliz por esto.

"Muchas gracias, Hiroshi. Eres un héroe" Varrick estrechaba la mano de su socio emocionado "Chicos agradézcanle al señor Sato"

"Muchas gracias, señor Sato" Hacían una reverencia mientras agradecían.

"No tienen que hacer eso. Entremos a la mansión y les indicaremos donde dormirán hoy" El CEO caminaba mientras era seguido por todos menos por Asami, Korra y Bolin.

La hija de Hiroshi Sato veía a Korra y se sonrojaba, si en la comida casi lo hacían, no se imaginaba en toda una noche que pasaría. Por la mente de Bolin y Korra pasaba la misma idea, pero con una sonrisa pícara en sus rostros.

"Es tu oportunidad, no la desaproveches" Susurraba el joven de cabello negro abrazando a su amiga por el cuello, mientras ella le hacía gestos coquetos a Asami, que al notarlos comenzó a caminar tras su padre bastante preocupada por esta situación.

Los 2 jóvenes comenzaron a reír por lo adorable que podía ser Sami, para luego seguirla a la mansión

¿Qué es lo que les espera a los chicos en la mansión Sato? Pronto lo descubriremos


	4. Estrellas y Guitarras

**Estrellas y guitarras.**

Korra y Bolin miraban los gigantes pasillos en el ala oeste que era donde se encontraban las habitaciones de huéspedes, para ambos chicos esto era nuevo. La guitarrista a pesar de ser hija de un hombre tan importante como su padre nunca había vivido en una mansión así de grande. Y Bolin vivió mucho tiempo en el piso superior del local donde Mako y él trabajaban desde niños, hasta que formaron la banda y comenzaron a vivir en su propio departamento.

Asami señalaba las habitaciones que usarían por esa noche "Bolin y Kai, espero no les moleste compartir la habitación. Nunca habíamos tenido tantos invitados al mismo tiempo" Sonreía la hija de Hiroshi Sato provocando un sonrojo en ambos jóvenes.

"No te preocupes, Asami. Kai y yo nos llevamos muy bien" Comenzaba el mayor a jugar con Kai tomándolo del cuello y riendo.

Kai entraba a la habitación sorprendido por lo grande y hermosa que era, ni los hoteles de 5 estrellas eran tan lujosos como las habitaciones en la mansión de los Satos; Bolin miraba desde afuera y de verdad esto era lo más impresionante que hubiese visto alguna vez en toda su vida, toda la habitación era del tamaño de su hogar o quizá más grande. El más joven se recostaba en la cama quedando dormido al instante de lo cómoda que era, como dormir en una nube, mientras el chico de ojos verdes miraba a su anfitriona "Asami ¿Habría algún problema si los acompaño un rato? Quiero ver el resto de tu casa"

"Ninguno, Bolin. Vamos llevare a Varrick y Zhu-Li a sus habitaciones y luego a Korra" Decía con una voz tan delicada que incluso Zhu-Li se sonrojaba de escuchar a la joven de hermosos ojos verdes.

"Es una lástima que Hiroshi se sintiera tan cansado y tuviera que ir a su habitación" Comentaba el representante de la banda recordando cuando su amigo se había separado del grupo.

 **-Unos minutos antes-**

Hiroshi y Asami guiaban a sus huéspedes por los enormes pasillos de su hogar, a pesar de haber mucha gente la atmosfera era de un lugar solitario y triste. El mayor veía de reojo a la banda y la sonrisa de antes se desvanecía, y por alguna razón sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de furia, como si algo lo molestara.

"¿Hiroshi?" Una voz sacaba al hombre de sus pensamientos provocando que volteara repentinamente.

"Varrick ¿Sucede algo?" Fingía tranquilidad Hiroshi Sato mientras observaba a su socio, quien tenía una mirada de sorpresa.

"¿Estas bien? Asami te ha estado llamado y no reaccionas" El sureño parecía realmente preocupado.

"Lo siento, solo estoy algo cansado, nada grave. Creo que mejor me iré a dormir. Asami les mostrara donde pasaran esta noche y el resto de la casa por si necesitan algo en la noche" El CEO de Industrias Futuro besaba a su hija en la mejilla y se despedía de su socio y su esposa con un apretón de manos. Pero de la banda solo se limitaba a despedirse con una reverencia leve, alejándose de ellos. Para Korra esto era raro ¿Por qué alguien que unas horas atrás era amable con ellos ahora los trataba tan fríamente? Realmente sospechoso, pero luego indagaría en eso.

 **-Actualmente-**

"Señores Varrick, esta es su habitación" Asami abría las puertas de una habitación más grande y más hermosa que la de Kai y Bolin, el chico de cabello negro y la sureña estaban muy impresionados con el lugar, pero la pareja no realmente, ellos estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de lujos.

"Muchas gracias por todo, Asami. Zhu-Li y yo estamos realmente cansados por este día. Bolin, Korra, pórtense bien esta noche o ya verán" Iknik chocaba de nuevo su frente contra la de Korra dándole a entender que si hacía algo con Asami habría graves problemas.

"Lo prometemos" Una seria y aterrada guitarrista respondía evitando sonar nerviosa.

"Excelente. Buenas noches" Varrick se despedía y cerraba las puertas del cuarto sorprendiendo a los jóvenes que se encontraban afuera.

"¿Te llevo a tu habitación, Korra?" Preguntaba saliendo de su sorpresa la joven Asami Sato.

"Con gusto" Sonreía Korra haciendo que Asami se sonrojara levemente.

Los 3 continuaban caminando y charlando de distintos temas, historias de la banda o de alguna creación de Asami que había salido mal, por lo menos hasta que la heredera se detuvo afuera de otra habitación "Esta es tu habitación, Korra. No es diferente de las demás, espero que sea de tu agrado" Con este comentario Korra se sonrojaba intensamente pero tosiendo para ocultar su nerviosismo "Y un detalle esta habitación esta junto a la mía, si necesitas algo no dudes en tocar. Estoy para cualquier cosa" Al decir esto último su tono era sensual para darle a entender a la chica de la que se había enamorado que podía escabullirse a hacer lo que quisiera esa noche.

"Entendido" La sonrisa en el rostro de la sureña crecía mucho por esto, y la de Bolin era de burla, él veía venir esa situación.

Korra siempre era una rompecorazones, pero esta ocasión era como una colegiala enamorada, algo que ni con Mako había visto antes el muchacho en todo el tiempo de conocerla.

"¿Quieren ver mi habitación? Tengo algo que podría gustarles ver" Asami invitaba a los 2 jóvenes a su habitación, que a diferencia de las otras estaba llena de planos y muchos prototipos, apuntes e incluso libros de ingeniería muy complicados de entender para los ex alumnos de dicha carrera "Esto es lo que me gustaría que vieran" Tomaba un estuche de guitarra y dentro del mismo se encontraba una hermosa guitarra electro-acústica [1] de color amarilla, brazo negro y una cabeza de color rojo [2] y un dibujo de 2 peces uno de color negro y otro blanco dibujados en la cabeza [3]. Ninguno de los 2 lo podían creer, era una guitarra fabricada por la compañía de los hermanos Tui-La

"Una original Tui-La, estas guitarras son raras y caras, además su sonido es más limpio que el de cualquier guitarra" Korra observaba el hermoso instrumento de cuerda "Su madera es de uno de los arboles más finos del mundo. Las cuerdas son tan delgadas pero con un sonido único" Realmente estaba emocionada la mujer del Sur de ver esta fina guitarra "¿Sabes tocar guitarra?"

"No, quise aprender pero no soy muy buena en ello"

"Korra ¿Recuerdas en la preparatoria como ese idiota de Tahno siempre presumía su original guitarra Tui-La? Nunca creía que veríamos una tan de cerca" Bolin tenía un brillo en sus ojos "Esta me recuerda mucho a la que tiene Greg Universe [4]"

"¿Quién?" Preguntaba una confundida Asami Sato.

"Greg Universe, él es nuestro héroe, un artista que empezó tocando en su universidad con una Tui-La que reparó él mismo. Su guitarra era vieja, según recuerdo la había encontrado tirada en un callejón, pero la volvió única con los arreglos que le hizo, no había otra que sonara como la que él tenía. Nosotros empezamos a tocar después de escuchar uno de sus discos. Cuando se retiró ambos nos sentimos frustrados, pero sabíamos que el mundo necesitaba más músicos como él, y esa es otra razón para haber iniciado la banda, para traer felicidad al mundo" Korra contaba a Asami sobre su héroe, provocando una sonrisa en la mayor.

Para Asami era difícil de creer que hubiera músicos que no iniciaran una banda solo por el dinero, pero el brillo en los ojos de Korra y Bolin, además de esa felicidad que mostraban solo con hablar de su héroe le demostraba lo equivocada que estaba, si hay músicos que hacen lo que les gusta sin esperar nada a cambio.

"Toquen algo para mí con esta guitarra, por favor" Estiraba la guitarra Asami para que la guitarrista la tomara.

"¿Estas segura?" Una incrédula Korra preguntaba temiendo hacerle algo a tan hermoso instrumento.

"Muy segura"

"Toquemos 'Comenta' [5]" Bolin abrazaba emocionado a Korra "Con esa guitarra sonara genial, y además es mi canción favorita de Greg"

"Me parece perfecto" Korra tomaba la guitarra y tomaba su posición favorita para tocar el instrumento.

La joven sureña comenzaba a tocar y Bolin se paraba a su lado poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de la sureña, mientras Asami se sentaba en su cama para escuchar el concierto privado.

La guitarra retumbaba por la habitación y la voz de su mejor amigo comenzaba a escucharse con el sonido del instrumento tocado por la chica de piel color chocolate.

 _Dicen que no tengo dirección, que soy una distracción, es una tonta reacción  
Aun así al confín he llegado, ahora todo es tan claro, por mi destino aguardo  
Esta vida sideral solo he conocido,  
Las estrellas y el polvo espacial son mi único hogar._

 _Pero apenas comienzo a cantar, miles de voces me van a llamar,  
Y en mi corazón sabré que la pena valdrá,  
Y mientras mis discos veo partir, y piden fotos firmadas por mí,  
Sé que mi vida no es fácil pero es la que quiero vivir._

 _Pero apenas comienzo a cantar, el universo mi nombre dirá,  
Y sabré que muy dentro mi miedo no existirá,  
Y en mi cabello el viento solar, me hace ver que aún tengo mucho que dar  
Por esta fría atmósfera mi espíritu vagará_

 _Vuelo como un cometa.  
Soy un cometa.  
Me estrello como un cometa.  
Soy un cometa_. [6]

La guitarra dejaba de arrojar ese hermoso sonido, Bolin cerraba sus ojos al igual que Korra y comenzaban a sonreír haciendo una reverencia a su público. Asami estaba boquiabierta realmente era una canción genial, sumada con la genial voz del chico de cabello negro y la forma de tocar de la joven de cabello castaño, todo lleno de tantos sentimientos, la sorprendían haciendo que se levantara de su lugar y comenzara a aplaudir tan fuerte que podría despertar a todos en la mansión.

"Muchas gracias, querido público. Estaremos aquí toda la noche" Guiñaba un ojo Bolin a su ahora admiradora.

"Otra. Toquen otra" Suplicaba Asami, realmente le gustaba lo que escuchaba.

"¿Te gustaría escuchar cantar a Korra?" Preguntaba Bolin sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

"Bolin, no" La sureña se enojaba con Bolin.

"Me encantaría" Una emocionada y feliz Asami Sato respondía.

"Claro, con gusto" Respondía la joven guitarrista mientras Bolin sonreía provocando que Korra lo tomara de los vellos que estaban en su barbilla y acercándolo a su rostro "Bolin, te prometo que cuando te salga tu intento de barba de chivo y hagas algo como esto de nuevo arrancare cada vello de ella con mis propias manos" Susurraba furiosa la chica a su mejor amigo mientras este último comenzaba a sudar frio del miedo, sabía que Korra era capaz de lo que fuera estando así de enojada.

Korra soltaba a Bolin y comenzaba a sonreír nerviosamente "¿Qué puedo tocar y cantar para usted, señorita Sato?"

"No estoy segura. Bolin ¿Qué recomiendas?" Miraba con esos 2 hermosos ojos color esmeralda al chico que compartía el color de ojos.

"Hay una canción también de Greg que Korra toca y canta genial" Miraba el vocalista a la guitarrista de la banda, ella sabía a la perfección de cual canción hablaba "Se llama 'Destino' [7] Y queda perfecta para ustedes 2 te lo aseguro" Estaba realmente orgulloso Bolin por lo que acababa de sugerir, sabía que con los sentimientos de ambas chicas brotando eso podría apresurar todo.

"Ya que" Korra en lugar de tomar la posición de antes se ponía de pie cargando el instrumento con el tahalí de esta misma y parándose enfrente de Asami, mientras comenzaba a tocar más lento que antes y con mucha vergüenza a cantar.

 _¿Crees en el Destino?  
Cierra los ojos sigue mi camino_

 _¿Crees en la fantasía?  
Las mías se cumplen cuando yo te miro _

La guitarrista acercaba su rostro al de Asami con cada palabra, trataba de decirle que esa canción era para ella. Y Asami parecía realmente captar el mensaje. __

 _¿Cómo lograste llegar, al mundo real?  
¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, tan cerca que te puedo tocar?  
¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, que me estás haciendo a mí?_ [8]

Con sus rostros más cerca, a punto de besarse terminaba la canción, era una canción realmente hermosa, reflejaba lo que le sucedía a Korra después de conocer a esa hermosa Diosa que se encontraba frente a ella, tan cerca de darle una hermosa y romántica demostración de amor, hasta que Bolin comenzó a toser para recordarles que él seguía ahí.

"¿Qué tal canción?" Preguntaba una apenada Korra alejándose bruscamente de la joven Sato, ambas sonrojadas por el momento.

"Muy hermosa. Tengo una idea" Se levantaba Asami tomando el estuche y dejando sorprendidos a los rockeros que se encontraban en su habitación "La guitarra es tuya. Te la regaló" Le entregaba el estuche a Korra.

"¿Estas segura? Es una guitarra muy costosa" Trataba de calmar a Asami, tal vez había tomado una decisión apresurada.

"Yo no sé tocarla, y con el poco tiempo con el que cuento no creo poder aprender. Y bueno tú eres guitarrista y una muy buena, le darás un mejor uso que yo"

Ni Korra ni Bolin lo creían, esa guitarra era costosa y única, por lo que la sureña se propuso a cuidarla como su tesoro más valioso.

Cada vez era más noche y el sueño por fin había vencido a Bolin que se levantaba y abría la puerta para salir de la habitación "Bueno, hermosas señoritas. Bolin está cansado y debe ir a dormir. Pórtense bien" Levantaba una ceja pícaramente el muchacho antes de despedirse de ambas chicas.

"¿También tienes sueño?" Le preguntaba Asami a Korra con la esperanza de que dijera que no.

"Un poco, pero puedo estar un rato aquí contigo"

"Perfecto, quiero que veas algo" Tomaba la mano de la menor y la guiaba hacía el balcón. Al llegar ahí miraba hacia el cielo, había tantas estrellas y la luna era realmente hermosa, una antigua leyenda contaba que la luna era hermosa ya que en el pasado había sido una princesa de nombre Yue, una de las más hermosas de las 4 naciones "¿No te parece hermoso?" Preguntaba Asami bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, esto hacía que se viera realmente hermosa, definitivamente como una Diosa.

"Mucho" Korra respondía mientras miraba a Asami y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"Todas las noches antes de dormir vengo aquí a ver este hermoso cielo desde que mi mamá murió. Ella solía decirme que aquellos a quienes amamos y nos dejan nos cuidan desde el cielo, es por eso que vengo aquí, quiero que mamá vea que me convertí en una persona de bien como ella siempre quiso, en una exitosa mujer como ella"

"Estoy segura que estaría muy orgullosa de ti, eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido, sino es que la mejor. Estaría feliz de ver que tú también eres una alegre persona, que a pesar de lo que paso no te volviste una persona rencorosa con el mundo" Korra tomaba a Asami del hombro en muestra de comprensión.

"¿Tú crees?" La joven Sato se acercaba a Korra, y recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de la sureña, esto realmente la reconfortaba.

"Claro que sí" Sonreía Korra poniendo su brazo alrededor de Asami y acercándola más a ella, ambas sonreían este era un hermoso momento que atesorarían toda su vida.

El cansancio las derrotaba y aunque les hubiera gustado hacer algo en esa hermosa noche, en esa gran habitación, se limitaron a dormir en la cama de Asami abrazadas, era todo lo que necesitaban, no más, no menos. [9]

 **Notas del autor:**

-Adivinen quien volvió en forma de fichas….Así es... ¡ALF! Ok no jajaja :) les agradezco mucho la paciencia, sigo algo deprimida, pero ya menos, así que decidí traerles este nuevo capítulo de "La Banda" Ojala les guste leerlo como a mi escribirlo.

[1] Yo toco la guitarra así que supongo que debo saber algo sobre ellas ¿No?

[2] Les acabo de describir mi guitarra

[3] Eso no lo tiene mi guitarra, aunque sería cool ¿No?

[4] Ya sé muchos pensaran "¿Greg Universe? ¿El padre de Steven Universe?" Así es, ese mismo, pero no es un crossover, no aparecerán misteriosamente las crystal gems a salvar el día. Pero la verdad él me parece un personaje genial y se me hizo chévere ponerlo en este fic.

[5] Amo esa canción en cualquier idioma que la escuche, ya la había usado antes en otro fic Korrasami, pero no importa, porque es genial.

[6] Si les gusta la letra busquen la canción, de hecho les recomendaría escucharla al mismo tiempo que leen esa parte y se imaginen a Bolin y Korra tocándola, yo lo hice y me gustó mucho el efecto que causa.

[7] Otra canción de Steven Universe y es del mismo episodio, incluso la canta Greg también, se las recomiendo mucho. Es muy bonita.

[8] Lo mismo que en el punto 6, pero imaginando solamente a Korra cantar y tocar y pues la escena con Asami

[9] ¿Pensaban que las haría tener sexo? Wow creo que los trollee sin querer jajaja, pero ya habrá escenas "zukulentas" a su momento, no se desesperen.

-Muchas gracias por tomarse su valioso tiempo en leer el fic, acepto reviews y si les gusta el fic recomiéndenlo, por favor. Gracias.


	5. Huron de Fuego

**Huron de fuego**

Korra dormía abrazando a la hermosa Asami Sato, nunca creyó que encontraría a una chica como ella y menos que podría tener sentimientos correspondidos por la guitarrista, pero era una realidad y la aprovechaba, o por lo menos así era hasta que un ruido hizo que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente para investigar de que se trataba.

Al observar atentamente a la puerta esta se encontraba entre abierta y una figura las observaba desde detrás de ella, pero rápidamente se alejaba cerrando la puerta al notar que Korra comenzaba a moverse, la guitarrista no podía dejar de preocuparse por esa misteriosa silueta, así que se levantaba con cuidado de no despertar a Asami y abandonaba la habitación, ella sabía que era algo peligroso para ir en solitario, necesitaba ayuda.

En otra habitación, Bolin dormía, mejor dicho, roncaba en su cama, mientras Kai dormía en la propia plácidamente, la puerta de la habitación se abría permitiendo a una persona desconocida acercarse a la cama del vocalista y jalándolo directamente al piso despertándolo bruscamente "¿Qué demonios?" Preguntaba el chico pero una mano se ponía en su boca deteniendo el sonido.

"Bolin, soy yo, Korra. Te dejare hablar, pero debes hacerlo en voz baja para no despertar a nadie" Susurraba la morena para calmar a su amigo, quitando lentamente su mano de la boca del joven.

"Korra ¿Qué haces aquí? Todavía es de noche"

"Necesito tu ayuda. Mientras dormíamos, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de Asami y nos estuvo vigilando por unos momentos, fue bastante extraño" Ante este comentario una sonrisa surgía en el rostro de Bolin incomodando bastante a su mejor amiga "Y no, no hicimos nada, solo estábamos abrazadas durmiendo tranquilamente, así que quita esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro. Necesito que me ayudes a investigar y encontrar a quien haya sido"

"Yo te ayudare siempre. Vamos" Ambos salían silenciosamente de la habitación, no querían despertar a nadie en la mansión y así llamar la atención de quien fuera que estuviera vigilando a Korra y Asami unos minutos antes.

Los rockers caminaban por los enormes pasillos, llenos de pinturas y algunas estatuas que asustaban al chico. Bolin era fuerte, torpe pero de buen corazón, a veces actuaba como un pervertido, pero solo cuando estaba ebrio. Aunque había algo que lo avergonzaba, el joven siempre se asustaba en lugares tenebrosos como esa gran mansión, esos ojos muertos que los seguían con cada paso perturbaban al chico de ojos verdes, por otro lado a la guitarrista no parecían ni inmutarle estas obras de arte, ella solo quería encontrar a quien fuera que estuviese vigilándola a ella y Asami.

Para su amigo los segundos parecían horas caminando en esa oscuridad, para ella era desesperante, no parecía haber nadie alrededor, hasta que un ruido detrás de ellos hacía que Bolin abrazara a Korra por el miedo, a ella nunca le molestaba esto, él joven era su mejor amigo y ella lo protegería de lo que fuera, así fuera algo tonto como un ratón.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntaba el joven de cabello negro sin soltar a Korra, sus piernas temblaban de miedo y su cara estaba escondida en el cuello de la sureña.

"Lo vamos a descubrir en un momento" Korra caminaba en dirección de dónde provenía el sonido, con su amigo aun abrazándola, la chica tomaba su teléfono para poder iluminar el área próxima a ellos. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio quien era el que había ocasionado tal estruendo "Bolin, mira" La voz de Korra era tranquila, con esto tranquilizaría también a su mejor amigo.

Bolin abría los ojos y soltaba a Korra del abrazo, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, un pequeño hurón de fuego se encontraba bajo una mesa temblando de miedo en un rincón, estaba realmente asustado de los humanos que lo veían en ese momento "Pero si es un hurón, y se ve muy aterrado" El chico bonachón se agachaba y sacaba algo de comida que llevaba en su bolsillo para una emergencia, llamando al animalito que se encontraba frente a él con mucho cuidado de no asustarlo "Ven aquí, amiguito. No te vamos a hacer nada malo" El hurón se acercaba lentamente para tomar la comida que Bolin le ofrecía, y comenzaba a comerla en lo que el muchacho acariciaba su cabeza con una mirada que a Korra le encantaba ver en Bolin, esa dulce mirada como la de un niño inocente. El vocalista estaba emocionado, el pequeño hurón subía por su brazo hasta su hombro y comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza contra la mejilla de Bolin sin temor, el chico de ojos verdes tomaba a la criatura en sus manos y ambos se miraban, había una conexión entre ellos "Te llamare Pabu ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?" Volteaba a ver a su amiga.

"No sé, Bolin. Cuidar a una mascota es algo muy complicado" Korra miraba a su amigo, pero este acercaba a Pabu al rostro de su mejor amiga, y el hurón lamía la nariz de la guitarrista haciéndola sonreír "Admito que es muy lindo, tú ganas, se puede quedar con nosotros"

"Genial" Bolin abrazaba a su amigo nuevo, pero luego un pensamiento lo hacía ponerse realmente serio "¿No habrá sido Pabu el que las estuvo observando?"

"No creo. Era una persona, una silueta muy grande para ser de un animal, en especial de un hurón de fuego. Debemos seguir buscando ahora que me lo recuerdas. Vamos" Lideraba la joven a Bolin y Pabu.

El más joven de los hermano 'maestros', como llamaban a Mako y Bolin por su gran habilidad musical, acariciaba a Pabu, estaba realmente encantado con su nuevo amigo de 4 patas, pero claro sin olvidar su misión en ese momento, que era ayudar a su mejor amiga y compañera de todos los tiempos a encontrar a esta misteriosa figura e interrogarle por sus actos.

A pesar de su ardua búsqueda una parte de Korra sabía que no encontrarían a nadie ¿Quién sería tan idiota para permanecer en ese lugar después de lo que hizo? Caminaron sin rumbo hasta llegar al jardín de la gran mansión de la familia Sato, en este lugar había más estatuas, un laberinto hecho de arbustos, fuentes, flores, incluso bancas y mesas para tener picnics al aire libre, pero lo que llamaba la atención de ambos jóvenes fue cuando al seguir su camino por el jardín vieron lo que parecía ser un pequeño taller.

"¿Qué será eso?" Preguntaba Korra caminando en dirección de ese pequeño lugar.

"Korra, regresa, podríamos meternos en problemas si alguien nos ve. Volvamos a nuestras habitaciones" Bolin susurraba, pero al notar que la sureña lo ignoraba el joven decidía seguirla junto a Pabu, que viajaba en el hombro del chico de ojos color verde.

Conforme se acercaban algo llamaba la atención de la joven de cabello castaño, la luz estaba encendida y la puerta cerrada, por un momento creyeron que tal vez habían olvidado apagar las luces del lugar, pero una sombra que se reflejaba por debajo de la puerta y el ruido de varias herramientas moviéndose los sacaron de esas idea, había alguien ahí, podría tratarse de la figura que vio Korra, ya que al parecer todos dormían plácidamente, excepto ellos 2, significaba que había un intruso en la mansión Sato, y a diferencia de Pabu este no les tendría miedo.

"Debemos entrar y capturar a quien se encuentre adentro" Susurraba Korra a su amigo, mientras este sudaba frio, ambos se habían decidido esconder detrás de una de las paredes del pequeño edificio para evitar que los vieran.

"Es muy peligroso, si tiene un arma nos podría lastimar, por favor Korra, regresemos, estoy seguro que a Hiroshi no le molestara si un par de cosas desaparecen" El chico de cabello negro tomaba a Korra del brazo para evitar que se acercara más, en los ojos del vocalista había preocupación, algo que Korra veía rara vez en su mejor amigo.

"Pero, Bolin, no podemos dejarlo salirse con la suya. Vayamos" Jalaba la chica de cabello largo a su amigo, pero al acercarse a la entrada no podían creerlo, quien fuera había escapado del lugar mientras ellos discutían afuera del taller, pero lo extraño es que todo parecía ordenado adentro, no había señales de que faltara nada, cosa que parecía sorprenderle a los miembros de la banda "Se fue, maldita sea. Volvamos, Bolin" Una rendida y frustrada Korra daba la vuelta de regreso a la mansión, seguida de Bolin y el pequeño hurón de fuego, Pabu.

Todo el camino fue silencioso, Korra no estaba molesta con Bolin, él solo quería ayudarla, no, estaba molesta consigo misma, después de pensarlo tanto, su amigo tenía razón, pudo haberlo expuesto a un peligro mayor, y todo por su tontería de querer ser la heroína.

De regreso en la mansión Korra y Bolin se separaban a sus respectivos aposentos, hasta que el joven tomaba por sorpresa a Korra en un abrazo por la espalda "No te culpes, Korrita. Tú solo querías hacer lo correcto" Korra sonreía por lo comprensivo que podía ser Bolin con ella, siempre fiel Bolin "Vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que grabar un disco, no lo olvides" Sonreía el muchacho a su amiga que le regresaba el abrazo de antes y comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza de Pabu cariñosamente, para después volver a la habitación y a dormir en los brazos de su hermosa Asami Sato, quien parecía no haber notado la ausencia de la guitarrista, quien a pesar de todos no podía cerrar sus ojos preocupada por lo sucedido, hasta que Asami se acercaba más a ella y al verla dormir tan tranquilamente cerraba sus ojos quedando profundamente dormida. Nada le preocuparía, ya que la mañana siguiente sería el día del inicio del mejor momento de toda su vida, tanto musicalmente como personalmente.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Saludos terrícolas, aquí Peridorito, jajaja ok, no. Lamento mucho haberme atrasa, y así será con TODOS mis fics, pero de que los terminare lo hare, créame.

-Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerme, comenten y recomienden los fics que les guste de esta humilde autora.


	6. La Fiesta

**La fiesta.**

Algunos días habían pasado desde el incidente en la mansión de la familia Sato. La banda había grabado su disco, que según Varrick estaría a la venta en un mes o quizá en 2, ya que necesitaban hacer algunos arreglos para lograr su venta, cosas de mercadotécnica y lo que Varrick llamaba 'Hacer la cosa'; nadie sabía a qué se refería pero él era el experto en eso.

Por su parte durante la grabación, Korra y Asami se habían conectado más, pero por alguna razón no parecía que fueran novias, ni una pareja formal; situación que nadie en la banda entendía, Bolin había visto lo unidas que eran, y le extrañaba ver que ninguna daba el siguiente paso, situación que él llamaba ser 'Amigas con derechos'. El muchacho no dejaría esto así, necesitaba hacer algo y rápido.

- **Unos días después. El día de la fiesta** -

"¿Fiesta?" Preguntaba Korra confundida, no entendía de qué hablaba su amigo y compañero de hogar y trabajo.

"¿No recuerdas? El día que conocimos a las chicas las invitamos a la casa, y creí que una pequeña fiesta para celebrar lo del disco y pasar un buen rato con ellas nos caería bien a todos" Sonreía el chico, detrás de todo esto estaba su maligno plan para unir más a Korra y a Asami.

"No lo recuerdo" La sureña hablaba en serio, ese día estaba tan atontada con Asami que una parte de su cerebro había suprimido todo lo demás.

"No me sorprende. Pero bueno ya lo sabes. Así que necesito que vayas a comprar comida y bebida" El chico le arrojaba unos billetes a su amiga para que fuera a comprar lo necesario.

"Espera ¿Por qué solo yo? ¿Mako no debería ayudar también?" Reclamaba la sureña a su amigo.

"Mako está limpiando, aparte esta algo irritable como para pedirle un favor en este momento. Creo que la idea de que Pabu viva aquí aun no es de su total agrado"

"Cuando le dijiste se puso como una fiera" Reía la guitarrista recordando esa escena.

Esto había ocurrido al día siguiente de haber encontrado al pequeño de 4 patas…

Bolin entraba al estudio de grabación donde ya se encontraba Mako después de una estresante noche de patrullaje, necesitaba relajarse, y para él no había mejor forma que tocar su fiel bajo un rato. Pero al ver a su hermano menor con el animalito no entendía que pasaba "Bolin ¿Qué es eso sobre tu hombro?"

"Ah, es Pabu y a partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros" Bolin abrazaba al pequeño y lo acercaba al rostro de su hermano mayor.

"A mí nadie me pidió mi opinión acerca de esto" Reclamaba el muchacho.

"No nos importa de todas formas lo que opines. Solo vas a la casa a dormir y no es de diario" Korra hablaba despectivamente mientras tomaba la guitarra del estudio para afinarla, y haciendo enojar mucho a su ex novio.

"Debes admitir que en eso tiene razón" Bolin secundaba a la guitarrista, enfureciendo muchísimo más a Mako, él esperaba que su hermano lo apoyara.

"Hagan lo que quieran, pero cuando esa peste en 4 patas destruya la casa no digan que no les advertí" Y así un furioso Mako tomaba su instrumento mientras los 2 amigos reían por ver al joven así de enojado.

"Y aun creo que nos traerá problemas" Interrumpía el chico de peculiares cejas mientras limpiaba la sala, asustando a su amiga que aun reía recordando ese momento que guardaría por siempre para futuras burlas.

"No exageres tanto, hermano. Pabu no hará nada malo, lo que te molesta es que tienes que limpiar más"

"No, él hace menos desastre que ustedes 2. Los animales en casas tan pequeñas como está siempre causan todo tipo de desastres" Explicaba el policía a su hermano menor.

Korra y Bolin solo miraban a Mako, ellos sabían que con el tiempo el chico se iba a encariñar con la criatura, solo era cuestión de esperar un poco. Pero era hora de volver a los preparativos para la fiesta "¿Iras entonces a comprar eso?" Molestaba el chico de ojos verdes a Korra.

La sureña veía feo a Bolin, pero no le quedaba otra que hacer lo que él le pedía, no podía quedar mal y menos si iba Asami, tan solo imaginar que la chica más hermosa del mundo estaría en su hogar la animaba mucho.

-Esa noche. La fiesta-

Bolin terminaba de arreglar la casa con ayuda de Korra y Kai, quien había llegado una hora antes para contribuir con el arreglo. Por su parte Mako seguía limpiando, no importaba cuanto lo hiciera, Pabu seguía ensuciando.

"¿Mako aún no se acostumbra a Pabu?" Preguntaba Kai viendo al mayor de los hermanos bastante molesto y limpiando.

"Ya lo hará. Conoces al amargado de mi hermano, primero se hace el digno y luego será el primero en mimar a Pabu" Bolin aseguraba con una sonrisa malvada, pero era interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta de su hogar.

Korra se acercaba a abrirla, y al hacerlo veía a sus amigas y entre ellas estaba su amada Asami Sato "Hola, chicas. Bienvenidas a nuestra guarida" Las invitaba a pasar con una leve reverencia.

"Qué bonita hogar. Muy elegante" Comentaba Opal sorprendida del departamento. Era un lugar grande, con muchos instrumentos y discos de música por todos lados, pero algo llamaba su atención y era Mako, que seguía limpiando molesto mientras Pabu lo veía desde la parte superior de un mueble "¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano, Bolin?" Señalaba la chica al que estaba limpiando.

"Está molesto por Pabu. Piensa que es un error que lo tengamos de mascota ¡Mako! ¡Las chicas ya llegaron!" Gritaba el vocalista haciendo que su hermano volteara en su dirección.

"Lo siento mucho, chicas. No escuche cuando llegaron" Se disculpaba el bajista de la banda haciendo sonrojar a Kotatsu.

"No te preocupes. No pasa nada" Respondía la chicas mientras Opal y Jinora reían.

Por su parte Asami se sentaban en el sofá y comenzaban a charlar "Tu casa es muy bonita, Korra"

"No tanto como la tuya, pero muchas gracias, hermosa Asami" Korra comentaba haciendo sonrojar a Asami, quien comenzaba a morder sus labios por la pena, uno de los efectos que la vocalista causaba en ella.

Bolin se acercaba a su estéreo y ponía unos discos, era hora de empezar la fiesta, la música sonaba a un volumen que no molestara a sus vecinos, había bebidas y comida en una mesa, de donde las chicas, excepto Jinora, podrían tomar una lata de cerveza o algo para llenar sus estómagos.

Bolin y Opal charlaban junto al reproductor de música, hablando acerca de alguna tontería, de vez en cuando Pabu subía a los hombros de la chica, provocando que ella acariciara su cabeza, acción que al animalito le encantaba.

Jinora y Kai hablaban de la escuela mientras bebían algo de Pepsi[1], esta conversación aburría a Bolin, quien un par de veces trataba de unirse, pero en cuanto escuchaba la palabra 'Escuela' se alejaba lentamente. Tema que para ellos no era aburrido en lo absoluto, y era otra excusa para conocerse y acercarse mucho más.

Mako y Kotatsu eran tan serios que solo platicaban de cosas simples, como el clima o que tal había sido su día, de nuevo Bolin se acercaba a otra pareja para charlar, pero esto era demasiado aburrido, más que lo de Kai y Jinora "Que aburridos son, aunque sea hablen de música o algo así. Verlos y oírlos me da sueño" Se burlaba el chico de ojos verdes haciendo molestar a su hermano, y reír a las chicas y al joven Kai, excepto a Korra y Asami.

Estas últimas 2 se encontraban en su pequeño mundo, no había nadie alrededor solo ellas y esa sonrisa de tontas que se formaban en sus rostros cada que se encontraban o estaban juntas. Y así Bolin por fin veía la oportunidad perfecta para su plan "Opal ¿Quieres ayudarme a que Korra y Asami den el siguiente paso?" El muchacho preguntaba susurrando esto, no quería que ellas escucharan lo planeado.

"Claro que sí. Me molesta que Sami no sea capaz de decirle a Korrita que quiere una relación estable con ella. Así que dime que planeas y te ayudare"

"Perfecto" Bolin acercaba sus labios al oído de Opal para explicarle su plan, un plan que era bueno ya que la chica sonreía al escucharlo.

"Eres un genio"

"Lo sé. Entonces iniciemos la operación 'Korrasami'[2]" El chico estaba realmente animado, y se acercaba a donde sus amigos para decirles algo "Muchachos ¿Les gustaría jugar a algo asombroso?"

"¿Qué tipo de algo asombroso?" Preguntaba Kai sorprendido.

"Ustedes 2 jugaran videojuegos" Y así Bolin cargaba a Jinora y Kai en sus brazos encerrándolos en su habitación "Lo que jugaremos no es para niños. Jueguen videojuegos o vean una película" Hablaba a través de la puerta el muchacho ante unos molestos menores que no se negaban a solo ver una película de la colección de Bolin. El vocalista volvía con sus amigos de mayor edad, quienes estaban sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer "Jugaremos '7 minutos en el cielo… ¡EXTREMO[3]!'" El chico gritaba de forma pues….extrema.

"¿A qué te refieres con extremo?" Estaba curioso Mako por esto.

"Podrían ser juegos de cartas sobre motocicletas. No, qué idea tan ridícula[4]" Bolin pensaba es como decirlo sin sonar como un pervertido y sin que sus amigas notaran su plan malvado "Bueno a diferencia del tradicional juego donde te encierran para besarse, en esta versión encerraremos a las parejas 7 minutos y pueden llegar tan lejos como quieran y puedan" Había cierta picardía en el tono de voz de Bolin que hizo sonrojar a todos los presentes, incluso a Opal y eso que ella ya conocía el plan.

Korra y Asami no estaban interesadas en el juego, para la guitarrista estar con su querida Asami era todo lo que importaba en ese momento, o así era hasta que un molesto Bolin se acercaba a ellas y observándolas con esa mirada de indiferencia "¿Qué pasa, Bo?" Preguntaba asustada Korra por esta mirada.

"Ustedes también jugaran ¿Cierto?"

"Pues…." Pero una fría mirada del vocalista hacia que Korra observara hacia otro lado, totalmente asustada nunca había visto a su amigo así antes "Está bien. Jugaremos"

"Eso es todo" Respondía un emocionado Bolin, pero sonriendo por dentro, todo salía como él quería

Las 2 chicas se acercaban a donde los demás estaban sentados, y frente a ellos había una bolsa con 6 papeles adentro, y si todos recordaban bien como se jugaba esto, en esos papeles estaban escritos sus nombres; pero lo que nadie sabía es que solo estaba escrito un nombre: Asami, todo como parte del malvado plan que Bolin había fraguado junto con Opal para ayudar a sus amigas.

"Korra pasa tu primero y toma papel, luego lee el nombre de quien te tocó, y por favor que sea en voz alta" La joven de cabello corto tomaba la bolsa y la abría invitando a la de cabello castaño a participar en el juego, acción que la sureña hacía, acercándose a tomar un nombre, y al ver de quien se trataba su tono de piel se volvía totalmente rojizo "Bueno ¿Quién te salió?"

"A…A…Asami" Tartamudeaba Korra el nombre escrito en el papel, y con esto Asami tomaba el mismo color de piel que la chica más joven que ella.

No es que Korra no quisiera estar con ella de forma más íntima, era solo que creía que era demasiado pronto, incluso para la sureña que tendía a llevar adolescentes ingenuas a la cama en menos de 10 minutos; con la joven Sato era diferente, no quería apresurar nada, ella no era para nada como esas chicas.

Sin que ninguna de las 2 lo notara, Bolin se acercaba y las empujaba directo a la habitación donde dormía Korra usualmente, y encerrándolas en dicho lugar "En 7 minutos podrán salir" Reía maliciosamente el muchacho de ojos verdes, mientras Korra golpeaba la puerta.

"Bolin, te exijo que nos dejes salir ahora mismo o tu barba de chivo las pagara cuando salga de tu apaleado rostro" Pero no daba frutos tal enojo, no había nadie junto a la puerta que escuchara, por lo que Korra se rendía, caminando hacia su cama donde una apenada Asami se encontraba sentada "¿Qué pasa, Sami?"

"Nada en especial. Bueno…Es que me da pena estar en tu habitación, solas, tú sabes que esto siempre termina con algo más privado" Asami le decía a Korra, quien parecía sorprendida y también apenada "No me malinterpretes, claro que quiero estar contigo de forma más íntima que hasta ahora, pero no somos novias ni nada así aun, siento que estaría mal si no es algo más serio, además es muy pronto para tener sexo o hacer el amor[5]" Hablaba Asami, mientras Korra no lo creía, la chica de sus sueños pensaba exactamente igual a ella, incluso con las mismas palabras, lo cual a la vez era de miedo, pero no importaba.

"Yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo que tú. Confieso que lo he hecho con chicas muchas veces pero era solo por diversión" Era el turno de la guitarrista de hablar, sorprendiendo mucho a Asami con esta revelación "Pero contigo es diferente, hay una conexión más profunda, no es un juego como con ellas, es un sentimiento real y no quiero faltarte al respeto, yo esperare hasta que estés lista, pero claro que antes de eso" Korra se ponía de pie, tomando por sorpresa a Asami, para luego arrodillarse a los pies de su hermosa diosa de ojos color esmeralda y cabello largo y perfecto "Señorita Sato ¿Quisiera ser mi novia de manera oficial?" Sonreía tontamente Korra con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, Asami se levantaba y abrazaba a su chica de forma sorpresiva.

"Sí, acepto ser su novia, señorita Avatar" Y con esto besaba los labios de la chica que había atrapado a su corazón a primera vista.

"¿Qué tal si estos 7 minutos los usamos como debe ser? Con besos que nos lleven a nuestro propio cielo" Sugería levantando una ceja la sureña.

"Me parece perfecto, pero contigo siempre estoy en el cielo" Y así ambas pasaban uno de los momentos más románticos y especiales de sus vidas, su noviazgo oficial y una sesión de besos de amor.

Y ambas chicas querían que esto siguiera así por siempre, nunca separarse por nada en el mundo

Pero a veces la vida nos tiene sorpresas, buenas o malas, pero que nos pueden sacar de nuestro cielo…

 **Notas del autor**

-Hola, muchas gracias por leer mis fics, en serio, son la onda todos los que los leen.

-Les aviso que subiré los demás fics y además escribiré una historia original de terror, aun no tengo el título y será muy trillada porque ya no hay mucho de terror que sacar que no usaran los videojuegos, los japoneses o Hollywood antes, pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

[1] Me gusta más Pepsi que coca-cola, no me maten, es mi humilde opinión

[2] Sí, me gusta nombrarla así

[3] Los que vieron Yu-Gi-Oh las series resumidas me entenderán

[4] Igual que el punto 4

[5] Sí, para mi es diferente sexo que hacer el amor hahaha

-Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer.

-No olviden dejar sus reviews o recomendar el fic.


End file.
